Loco
by god of hope
Summary: es un dia de boda... y nuestro dragon y su rey se casaran... pasen y vean ( especial de san valentin )


**Hey qué onda**

 **Este es un fic dedicado al 14 de febrero con mi pareja favorita de highschool DxD**

 **Espero y les guste**

 **Si no pues… no lo lean**

 **Sin más lo dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hubo veces en las que yo no sabía lo que sentía_

 _Hubo veces en las que pensaba que no me merecía que me amaras_

 _Hubo veces en las que creía que me dejarías_

 _Pero no fue así_

 _Pasamos por muchas cosas_

 _Muchos obstáculos_

 _Pero la final_

 _Los vencimos_

 _Y ahora camino al altar_

 _Siendo llevada en el brazo de mi padre_

 _Mientras tu estas esperando en el altar_

 _Llego y mi padre me entrega a ti_

-cuida a mi hija por favor Issei-kun –

-la cuidare señor –

 _Tomas mi mano y nos miramos a los ojos_

 _Todos estaban presentes disfrutando de la boda_

 _Tus familiares, los míos, nuestros amigos que hemos hecho a lo largo de estos años_

 _Mi dama de honor…Sona_

 _Y tu padrino de bodas…_

 _Quien iba a decir que Vali aceptaría_

 _Claro que le prometiste una batalla después de la luna de miel_

 _Las osas iban bien_

 _Mi hermano se ofrecio a ser quien nos uniera en matrimonio_

-Issei hyodou… aceptas a Rias gremory como tu legitima esposa… para amarla y respetarla… en la salud y en la enfermedad… en los tiempos de paz y guerra… y serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso… hasta que la muerte los separe? –

 _Tu me mirabas con mucho amor… no vi duda en tus ojos_

 _Yo ya sabía tu respuesta_

-…acepto –

 _Solo faltaba yo_

-Rias gremory… aceptas a Issei hyodou como tu legitimo esposo… para amarlo y respetarlo… en la salud y en la enfermedad… en los tiempos de paz y de guerra… y mantenerlo bajo control en lo próspero y en lo adverso… hasta que la muerte los separe? –

 _Muchos rieron por lo de "mantenerlo bajo control" por su fama pervertida… pero eso no me importa_

 _Eso es una de las muchas cosas que lo hacen como es… y él es de quien me enamore_

-… acepto –

-el padrino tiene los anillos? –

 _Vali del bolsillo de su saco nos dio los anillos de oro… el símbolo de nuestra unión_

 _Ise con delicadeza me puso mi anillo en el dedo anular mientras decía_

-este es el símbolo de mi unión a ti… mi rey –

 _Me sonrojaba por sus palabras_

 _Tome su anillo y se lo puse en su dedo_

 _Y dije_

-este es el símbolo de mi unión a ti… mi dragón –

 _Él sonrió estando feliz_

-con los votos hechos… yo los declaro… marido y mujer –

 _Y la frase tan esperada…_

-puede besar a la novia –

 _Y sin vacilación_

 _Unimos nuestros labios… dando inicio a nuestra vida juntos_

 _Todos aplaudieron y nuestras madres lloraban_

 _Este es el día más feliz de mi vida_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pasamos a la fiesta y muchos platicaban pero en un espacio amplio Issei esperaba a mí…_

-y ahora… vemos a los recién casados bailando –

 _Era Sona que puso música_

 _Era una que conocía y Ise y yo Bailamos una vez en mi graduación_

 **Come 'ere baby**

 _El tomo mi mano y con eso comenzamos a bailar_

 **You know you drive me up the wall  
The way you make good for all the nasty tricks you pull  
Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
And it always seems you've got something on your mind  
Other than me  
Girl, you gotta change your crazy ways - you hear me**

 _Todos aplaudian y nuestras madres no dejaban de alegrarse por nosotros… inclusive grabaron_

 **Say you're leavin' on the seven thirty train  
And that you're heading out to hollywood  
Girl, you've been givin' me that line so many times  
It kinda gets that feelin' bad looks good**

 _Cada paso al compás… cada expresión… todo lo que una mujer soñaba el día de su boda_

 **That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave**

 _Un buen vals… él ha mejorado mucho desde ese día_ **  
I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on - then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue**

 **You're packin' up your stuff  
And and talkin' like it's tough  
And tryin' to tell me  
That it's time to go  
But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that  
Overcoat and that it's all a show**

 **That kinda lovin' makes me wanna pull down the shade,  
Yeah  
That kinda lovin' yeah, now I'm never gonna be the same**

 **I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on - then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue**

 **I'm losing my mind  
Girl, 'cause I'm goin' crazy**

 _Me sentía como si estuviera en un sueño… pero esto es real_

 _El y yo_

 _Solos_

 _Bailando_

 _Como marido y mujer_

-sabes… me gusta esta canción por que describe una cosa Rias –

-cuál? –

-… que tú me vuelves loco –

 _Mi sonrojo apareció sin que yo pudiera controlarlo_

-yo adoro que tu cara se ponga como tu cabello… cariño –

 **I need your love, honey, yeah  
I need your love**

-lo se… querido –

 **I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
I'm losing my mind  
Girl, 'cause I'm goin' crazy**

 **crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
You turn it on - then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me**

-te amo Rias… y soy tuyo para siempre –

-y yo soy tuya para siempre… te amo Ise –

 _Toda la boda fue lo mejor de mi vida_

 _Ahora tenia un motivo mas para celebrar esta fecha_

 _Quieren saber cual?_

 _Pues es_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _14 de febrero_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **La cancion es de Aerosmith Crazy para quien le interese**

 **Este es mi one-shot para esta fecha ya que me gusta mucho**

 **Si alguno le gusto o quiere comentar ya saben que hacer**

 **Es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**

 **Y FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO!**


End file.
